


She Tasted Like Strawberries

by CorruptedSmile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedSmile/pseuds/CorruptedSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT by marguerite_26: Teen Wolf, Derek/Anyone, Lipstick</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Tasted Like Strawberries

**PROMPT by marguerite_26:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Anyone, Lipstick

**FILL: She Tasted Like Strawberries**

The first time Derek kissed Kate she tasted like strawberries and for a long time afterwards he thought of strawberries as his favourite fruit, as his lucky fruit (like some people had a lucky charm). That all changed when she burned down his house with most of his family in it, leaving only an alive sister and a half-dead uncle. The syrupy-sweet artificial scent of strawberries was immediately obvious to him, even as buried as it was underneath the scent of smoke, ash and burned plastic. The kiss she left on the letterbox made him feel sick to his stomach.


End file.
